1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component unit and a manufacturing method therefor, and more particularly, to an electronic component unit including a component mounted on a substrate and to a manufacturing method for such an electronic component unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various electronic component units including components mounted on substrates have been proposed.
For example, in an interposer capacitor 101 shown in a plan view of FIG. 12, a multilayer capacitor 102 is mounted on an interposer substrate 120. The interposer substrate 120 has the function of reducing vibration which may be conducted to, for example, a circuit board on which the interposer capacitor 101 is mounted, by absorbing vibration generated in the multilayer capacitor 102 due to the application of an AC voltage.
By using an aggregate substrate including individual substrate regions to be divided as a plurality of individual substrates, electronic component units including components mounted on substrates can be efficiently manufactured. Generally, after components are mounted on individual substrate regions of an aggregate substrate, the aggregate substrate is cut along the individual substrate regions into individual substrates having the components mounted thereon, that is, into electronic component units.
For example, multilayer capacitors are mounted on individual substrate regions, which will be used for interposer substrates, of an aggregate substrate, and then, by dicing processing, the aggregate substrate is cut into individual substrates having the multilayer capacitors mounted thereon, that is, into interposer capacitors. When multilayer capacitors are mounted on an aggregate substrate by, for example, soldering, and then, the aggregate substrate is divided by dicing, a distance with an extra allowance is required between the mounted multilayer capacitors and cut surfaces of the aggregate substrate, that is, between the mounted multilayer capacitors and side surfaces of individual substrates, by considering the positional precision in dicing (variation in the cut positions).
As shown in FIG. 12, when the distances between the multilayer capacitor 102 and the side surfaces of the interposer substrate are substantially uniform all along the multilayer capacitor 102, it is possible to minimize the area required for mounting the interposer capacitor 101.
However, since the distances between the side surfaces of a substrate and a component are determined by the positional precision in dicing, they are uniform regardless of the size of a component to be mounted. Thus, even if the size of a component to be mounted is reduced, there is a limitation on reducing the size of an electronic component unit including such a component mounted on a substrate.